


Reports? Already?

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Rings, Smut, canonverse, married, semi fluff, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's more than shocked, though he'd never let it show, to see Erwin so soon after leaving the city, but he's more than happy to see him as well, though he's not the best at showing it, but Erwin still loves him. He wouldn't have married him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports? Already?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so shitty summary, but the fics decent at least XD I wrote this for friend and decided to post it. I hope the character's aren't too OoC. My first official SnK fic!!

Erwin rode hard through the forests within Wall Rose, heading to the old Survey Corps base to check up on the new squad that Levi was training. He knew that the Corporal knew what he was doing, but Erwin had never seen firsthand how his training went. Well, it had been a long while since he had, anyway. He moved into the castle’s courtyard, nodding at everyone’s greetings as the sound of hooves on cobblestone echoed around them. He slowed the animal, hoping off and rubbing the horse down as footsteps hurried towards him.

 

“Commander Erwin!” Petra greeted with a smile as the blonde turned, “we weren’t expecting you.” Erwin offered a warm smile in return, thanking the young man that came to take his horse to the stables. 

“I hadn’t expected to be visiting, not this soon anyway, but the higher ups want more reports on how the newest member’s training is going,” he explained, looking around for the Squad Leader.

“Oh, it’s been going well so far,” she replied, “they’ve helped us finish cleaning up the castle and Eren seems more... himself, now that his friends are all here. Captain Levi’s been working them to the bone.” Erwin smirked a little and nodded as he began walking around.

“I expect nothing less from Humanity’s Strongest,” he murmured, still checking around and Petra wondered with a wry smile if he’d really had to come down for reports.

“I know the Captain’ll be more than happy to catch you up,” she assured. She looked around when someone called her and gave a small salute to Erwin. “He’s in the forest with Eld and Gunther now!” She waved before hurrying off and the Commander hummed thoughtfully. He looked to the trees, just able to make out the recruits shouts and Levi’s voice barking out orders. He smiled to himself before taking to the trees.

He moved silently through the trees with his 3DM gear, chuckling as he listened to Levi’s chastising of the new squad members getting closer and he wondered idly if Eren was being allowed to train with them. He landed on a high, thick branch and leaned against the rough tree trunk, able to see the Scout’s training field. Eld and Gunther were showing the group a specific set of 3DM gears maneuvers as Levi watched them closely.

Erwin smiled a bit, watching intently whenever Levi occasionally stepped in to correct and demonstrate. He caught Eren’s eyes, of all the recruits, and held a finger to his lips when he saw him start talking. He quickly slipped around the tree when Levi turned and knew that he was surveying the area with a critical eye. He listened as the raven haired Corporal told the teenagers to all get moving and decided that he would wait until tonight to see his Captain. He checked his gear and took a single step forward before his path was blocked. 

“Honestly,” Levi muttered, “you couldn’t be sneaky to save your fucking life.” The Captain pinned Erwin to the tree and the blonde raised an eyebrow, smiling as he glimpsed a gold chain peeking out from underneath the man’s cravat.

“I wasn’t trying to be sneaky,” he replied smoothly, “I was simply being subtle.” Levi snorted and tugged on the taller’s Bolo Tie.

“It didn’t work,” he replied, pursing his lip as he looked him up and down. “You can’t tell me HQ wants reports already,” he murmured, leaning in a bit. “You wanted to come see me?” The Commander smiled, trying to straighten back up.

“It’s been a while,” he replied, sighing as Levi’s grip tightened, “I managed to work my way out here.” Levi smirked and yanked him down, kissing him quickly, biting at his lips. Erwin blinked in surprise but immediately moved to wrap his arms around him just as Levi stepped away.

“I expect a proper fucking tonight,” he growled softly, turning and walking away from the tall blonde. Erwin watched, raising an eyebrow as Levi swayed his thin, tapered hips on purpose. He sighed, subconsciously smoothing his hair back and willing the tent in his trousers to recede.

He chuckled quietly as Levi threw himself from the tree and moved back to the squad. He gave the Captain one last longing glance before he moved out of the forest. He made sure to do what he was supposed to have come for, checking on supplies and condition and learning the training regiment, knowing that the Corps was on top of things. He moved to his room, putting the clothes he’d packed away and then began to pull out his paperwork.

He had nothing better to do at the moment and decided to get it done while he had the chance and wasn’t being bombarded by other requests. He hadn’t even noticed the sun sinking low to the horizon until there was a knock at his door. He looked up, setting his pen down and stretching his fingers, reaching up towards the ceiling until his back popped and stood up. He wished his hand was used to filling out so much paperwork. He moved to the door and opened it, standing to the side.

“Hi Commander Erwin,” a short blonde girl who looked no more than fourteen said cheerily, entering the room quickly. She carried a wooden tray in her hand with a bowl of warm stew, a bit of bread, and a cup of tea. “Captain Levi asked me to bring this up. He said you’d probably forget to come to the mess hall.” She smiled as she set it on a clear spot of his desk and moved back out. Erwin nodded, smiling just a bit as he glanced over his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed his stomach grumbling.

“Tell Captain Levi I said thank you, and thank you as well Miss...”

“Christa, Christa Lenz,” She bobbed her head, her long blonde hair swaying, and hurried off. Erwin watched her go and rubbed at his forehead as he closed the door. _Someone like that in the Scouts._ He moved back to his desk and dug into the stew. He’d skipped breakfast in his haste to get here and hadn’t even thought of lunch as he did his rounds. He was moving the tray to the floor, sipping at his tea, when he noticed the small note underneath the bowl.

 _Meet me at the gate._  

Only one person had such messy scrawl. _Meet me at the gate._ Erwin hummed as he stacked all his papers up and moved to grab his cloak. He tucked the note into his pocket and moved out the door. He was quiet and he moved through the halls, pulling his cloak around his shoulders and walking out into the warm evening air.

His boots clicked quietly on the old cobblestones as the sun sunk below the horizon, leaving a soft darkness behind. He could see a short, slim figure silhouetted against the fading light waiting outside the tall gate of the castle by a large horse. His own by the looks of it and he raised an eyebrow. He finally stepped outside the thick walls and Levi turned a bit.

“Took you long enough,” he said, his lips tilting up at the edges as he pulled down the hood on his cloak and mounted the horse. Erwin rolled his eyes and smiled as he climbed up behind the shorter and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his head.

“I didn’t see your note until I finished eating,” he replied, patting his pocket before grabbing the reins and putting the horse in motion. Levi chuckled quietly and leaned back comfortably against the taller. “So where are we going?” the blonde asked as he let Levi take the reins. The Captain shrugged, tugging the gold chain from around his neck and revealing a silver band dangling from it.

“I thought we’d just go for a ride,” he replied, removing the ring from the chain and slipping it onto his left ring finger. Erwin smiled, moving his hand to link their fingers together. Levi squeezed gently, turning his hand to admire the similar, thicker band on Erwin’s finger. He wished he could wear his own wedding band so openly.

It was a quiet, humid night and plenty of nighttime creatures were out and about, buzzing and making as much noise as they pleased. Erwin pressed lazy kisses to the side of Levi’s head, letting him lead the horse. The Captain stopped the animal in front of large tree and pursed his lips. He stood up on the horse’s back and applied his 3DM gear to get up into the tree and Erwin simply waited, shaking his head as he rubbed his horse’s neck.

“Tie this onto the back.” The blonde raised an eyebrow at the wicker basket being shoved at him and Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s just tea and oil,” he muttered, ignoring Erwin’s soft chuckle as he took the basket and secured on the backend of his saddle, “and a blanket. I am _not_ having sex on the dirty, germ ridden ground.” The Commander actually laughed at this and Levi turned to slap at his chest.

He managed to bite his lip and keep from chuckling as Levi got the horse moving again. They didn’t have to go far before Levi stopped the horse and jumped down. Erwin followed suit and undid the basket, pulling out the blanket and fixing their little clearing as Levi crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side, content to watch his husband work. He spread it out evenly and sat down, patting the ground beside him. Levi snorted and practically flopped into Erwin’s lap. The blonde ‘oomphed’ at the suddenness, but smiled and wrapped his arms around the man. Levi glanced at him and held back a smile.

“Get that stupid grin off your face,” he said, settling comfortably against his husband’s chest. The taller hummed, grinning as he pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” he murmured, linking their fingers together so their rings clinked softly. Levi smiled at that, allowing himself to relax and simply enjoy the moment. He hummed, stretching comfortably before turning to straddle Erwin’s lap. The taller sighed, moving his hand’s immediately to his waist. “Not going to run this time?”

“I told you, I had a squad to train,” he muttered, moving in and kissing him slowly. Erwin hummed, tugging him closer by the hips. “Now however, I think I’m expecting an anniversary gift.” He played with the stone hanging below the dip in his husband’s collarbone before moving his fingers to tug off his cloak and start undoing the straps of his gear.

“I think I might have something in mind,” he replied, watching with hooded eyes as Levi removed his 3DM gear. He squeezed the Captain’s hips, kissing him tenderly once the gear was off and began working on the shorter’s own clothes and leather.

The night was overly warm and now surprisingly quiet, save for the soft exhales and the subdued moans. Levi’s long, thin fingers were tangled in Erwin’s hair, rubbing his scalp as he grinded down slowly against the Commander’s hardening cock. The blonde grunted, nipping at Levi’s lips and the shorter tugged on his hair roughly. The taller moved his hand to Levi’s rear and the Corporal grinned, sucking along his husband’s jaw as the blonde squeezed.

They didn’t speak, they really didn’t have to anymore. They knew each kiss, each caress, each moan meant more than _I love you, I adore, I missed you_ ever could. They quickly stripped each other of the leather and cotton, running the hands desperately over the other. Levi pulled back, pupils blown wide and lips slightly swollen kissing so intensely. Erwin saw more emotion swirling in those grey eyes than anybody else ever would and that was how he preferred it as he pulled him close again, kissing him and fumbling for the jar of oil Levi had brought.

“On my hands and knees,” Levi muttered, nails scraping up Erwin’s muscled back, “and I want you to fuck me like you mean it.” Erwin growled softly, practically manhandling his husband as he turned the Captain around. He dipped his fingers into the jar and warmed the oil quickly as he kneaded the fingers on the other hand into the firm muscle of Levi’s backside. “Are you going to fondle me or fuck me?” Levi’s voice wasn’t harsh, more impatient with a teasing undertone as he raised an eyebrow over his shoulder. Erwin snorted and leaned over his back to kiss him.

“Simply admiring the view,” he murmured, pressing a finger into the man’s hole. Levi’s eyes widened for a moment before he groaned quietly and pressed back, eyes fluttering closed. Erwin pumped his finger, curling it slightly as Levi arched his back.

“More,” he grunted and Erwin added another, pausing when the man grit his teeth, “keep going. I’m fine.” The commander kept going, knowing Levi had been through worse and relished the heat of him. 

“Gods, you’re so tight,” he breathed, hot air washing over Levi’s back as he slowly added another digit, “it’s feels like it’s been forever.” Levi nodded, pressing back before finally deciding he was ready and pulling himself off. He reached behind him and grabbed Erwin’s side in a tight grip and tugged him forward. They both gasped as the Commander’s cock pressed in and Levi pressed back. He scrabbled to hold onto the man’s side as Erwin began thrusting into him.

“Levi,” Erwin breathed, running his hands over the muscles in Levi’s back, arms, and legs. Levi didn’t need to hear more than that. He could hear everything he needed to in his voice. He didn’t say anything in return, knowing the blonde didn’t need to hear anything from him.

He turned his head to kiss Erwin’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his lips until the blonde reached around and wrapped his calloused fingers around his throbbing cock. Levi groaned, bucking into the touch and he pulled away. He moved his hand to grab and yank at Erwin’s hair, moving his head to bite and suck at his throat.

“Mm, Captain,” he purred, slowly pumping the shorter’s cock as he thrust harder and faster into the Corporal. Levi moaned, forcing it into a growl as he moved his lips to the blonde’s shoulder and bit down just hard enough to leave and indention and cause the man to shiver.

“Commander,” he muttered with a smirk, shuddering all over as Erwin deliberately slowly their pace to a snail’s crawl and ran his thumb purposefully over the vein on Levi’s aching cock. “I swear to _fuck_ , Erwin, if you slow down anymore I’ll leave bite marks all over your damn throat.” Erwin almost laughed, but he knew Levi wouldn’t hesitate to carry out the threat.

“Understood,” he rasped, “completely.” He then thrust harshly back into the Captain, relishing the sound of sweaty skin striking against sweaty skin. Levi let out a choked breath and dragged his blunt nails over the taller’s well-defined arm muscles, leaving thin, red streaks.

“More,” he panted, sweat dripping from his bangs onto the heavy blanket below them. The air filled with breathy gasps, passionate demands, and choked cries as Levi finally found his release, trembling ever so slightly in his husband’s arms. The blanket beneath them was ruined and Levi lost all thought of scrubbing it clean when Erwin’s cock pulsed inside him and released its hot seed.

The taller squeezed Levi’s hip as he kissed around his shoulders and the nape of his neck. He lowered them gently onto the blanket, carefully avoiding the now stained area of the fabric and Levi leaned into the embrace as strong, surprisingly gentle arms held him close.

“Was it a decent anniversary gift?” Erwin murmured softly, running his fingers over the sweaty expanse of Levi’s muscled torso. He could feel the shorter’s quiet chuckles in his fingertips as it reverberated through his chest.

“It’ll do,” he replied, turning his head and tilting his head up. Erwin didn’t say anything as he leaned down and kissed him slowly. Levi pressed as close as he could before the way his body was twisting became uncomfortable. He pulled off Erwin’s cock, turning and tucking himself close to his husband’s chest.

“You know we’ll need to get back soon,” Erwin forced himself to break the comfortable silence and Levi grunted, muttering something under his breath. The blonde’s brow knitted together and he continued to lightly traced patterns over his back. “Hm?”

“I said ‘fuck them’,” he mumbled, eyes still closed, “just for a few minutes.” Levi didn’t beg. Erwin had never heard his husband beg for anything in his life, before or after they were married. This was request more so than a plea. He nodded and kissed the top of his head, taking slow breathes as the nightlife began making its known to them again.

It didn’t take long for the feel of drying cum and cooling sweat to finally begin to itch at Levi’s skin and he pulled away and stretched. They both moved at a relaxed pace as they cleaned themselves up and then pulled their uniforms and gear back on. Levi refused to touch the soiled blanket and so Erwin had to stuff it back into the basket. They headed back to the castle on Erwin’s horse and both climbed down when they came within the sight of the gate. Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple, smiling as he squeezed his shoulder before heading to put his horse up. _Fucking disgusting_ , Levi thought as he leaned just so into the kiss before he moved to go take himself a scalding bath, _he can go to bed after that without taking a proper bath first._

He stripped down naked to climb into the tub, taking off everything but his ring. He smiled just a little as he wiggled his finger. He trusted Erwin implicitly. They would defeat the titans and have a life after this. The Commander had vowed him that much. Hell, they might even adopted a kid after this shit was over and done with.


End file.
